Dungeon World
"Dungeon World" (ダンジョン Danjon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Several cards in this world feature characters from the Buddyfight anime series as characters in a RPG. Dungeon World's card frame resembles a wall in a dungeon and features a treasure chest. Playstyle Dungeon World's main theme is emulating a RPG-like gameplay. The "Adventurers" represent players of the RPG and focus on gaining advantages from link attacking, simulating party members working together. The "Dungeon Enemies", as the name suggests, represent enemies found during RPGs and are more focused on beatdown strategies and activate effects when they are destroyed. Several of Dungeon World's effects involve mini-games such as playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, the opponent picking one of two cards, etc. and represent luck element of RPGs. Associated Characters *Kazane Fujimiya (Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Iron Claw Ikarino (Anime) Sets containing Dungeon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (32 cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (22 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (?? cards) Perfect Packs * Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion (20 cards) Attributes *Adventurer *Brave *Construct *Defense *Demonic Beast *Demon Lord *Destruction *Draw *Dungeon Enemy *Dungeon Master *Fire Power *Hero *Magic Power *Monk *Recovery *Soldier *Staff *Team GM *Thief *Trap *Undead *Weapon *Wizard Archetypes *Cobalt *Mission List of Dungeon World cards Flags *Dungeon World (card) Items *Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane *Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword *Conquering Blade, Dungeon Domination *Dominion Rod *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Dragonslayer *Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker *Staff of Monster Master, Alerta Spells *Cecilia's Spell Disarm *Continue! *Dangerous Fuse *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Demon Lord's Dungeon *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit *Hidden Crossbow *Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" *Mission Card "Form a Party!" *Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" *Mission Card "THE Teamwork" *Oracle of Tuval *Quiescence of Cassiade *Pillar of Fire *Rolling Stone *Smile Charm Impacts *Dead End Crush! *Fortune Select! *Phoenix Radiation! *This Strike, Shall Determine the Fate of the World! Monsters Size 0 *Bronze Golem, Jaish *Dragon Tooth Warrior *Evil Dryad * Fate Skeleton *Mameshiba, Cobalt *Shiny Up!! Hanako *Mech Army Demon Lord, Agos Marh Size 1 *Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki *Big Surprise Pandora *Dachs, Cobalt *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna *Entangle Roper *Evil-Break *Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Gummy Slime *Iron Golem, Nasr *Legendary Brave, Tasuku *Legendary Messiah, Tasuku *Living Mad Gazer *Master Thief, Strohl Bird *Mimic with a Prize *Missile Magician, Addrick *One Gauge Demon *Province Baron, Shido *Sage, Kuguru *Scout, Criticizing Kirwa *Swordsman of the East, Zanya *Treasure Hunter, Paruko *Young Pope, Alex Size 2 *Bladewing Phoenix *Brave, Drum *Blue Knight, Noboru *Craftsman, Baku *Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald *Doberman, Cobalt *Jade Golem Shyatan *Legendary Warrior, Gao *Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz *Monk of Bread Deity, Prios *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid *Silver Warrior, Quenzwei *Skull Golem, Mazubaha *Steel Golem, Futoff *Thunder Spartis *Trouble Ghost, Shuffler X Size 3 *Brave of the Sun, Gao *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Demon Lord, Gagnar *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Iron Cyclops *Master Skeleton *Tosa Hound, Cobalt